iWant an Answer
by poetryknight
Summary: Great. Just when I really wanted to just run away, I find myself instead duct-taped to a chair in between Carly and Sam. Freddie's POV. One-shot.


**Okay, my first attempt at a Fanfic. I have another one in progress, but that won't be done for a while. I just thought of this while bored, so here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and I in no way own iCarly. Just clearing that up. Got it? Okay then.**

**And be sure to visit my blog spencerismyhero DOT blogspot DOT com especially if you're a Seddie head like me! Thanks!**

**FREDDIE'S POV**

Great. Just when I really wanted to just run away, I find myself instead duct-taped to a chair in between Carly and Sam. So, Carly knows that me and Sam kissed. I just hope she doesn't take this opportunity to start asking questions. I decided to act first.

"Why did you tell them where the duct tape was?" I asked Carly

"I don't know" she said. "I was trying to be helpful"

"Well, you helped 'em alright" Sam piped in, always one for the clever comebacks. I laughed to myself.

"It's Freddie's fault!" Carly continued. "When you see prisoners escaping, you don't announce that you're gonna call the cops" Whatever. I stand by my decision. Then, in a mockingly deep voice, Carly said "Well you do realize we have to call the police"

So I said we were going to call the cops - big deal. Anyway, I was just glad we weren't talking about the kiss. Maybe I would get out of this after all. Then I noticed Sam struggling against the tape.

"Man, this duct tape is really strong" she said, finally giving up her fight. I gave it a little try and chipped in "I hate being restricted!"

"Don't worry!" Carly began. "Soon we'll all be free, and I can turn my back and you guys can resume kissing behind it!" Oh no. I thought for sure I was out of this. But leave it to Carly to not let things go. What was I supposed to say? Luckily, Sam bailed me out.

"We promise, no more secrets"

"Never again" I added before Sam continued.

"From now on, we all tell each other everything"

I nodded and said, " Alright?" Okay, crisis averted, right? We apologized, Carly would forgive us and drop this. Oh, please drop this!

Carly was silent for a moment. She looked away, then asked "You'll tell me everything?"

"Yeah" I said. Where was she going with this?

"That's right" said Sam.

Carly looked down, shrugged her shoulders and asked "How long was it?" Problem! This was not what I wanted, and the last thing I needed! I looked over at Sam, unsure of whether to answer or not. Sam looked past me toward Carly.

"What?"

"How long did you guys kiss?"

I looked at Sam again and this time she met my gaze. Strangely, she looked just as terrified as I felt. She quickly shook her head and our gaze broke. I finally said something, the only thing I thougt I could say and not reveal anything.

"I don't know…"

"Like, seven seconds?" Sam said. Okay, I guess she was okay with revealing that fact. I mean, what harm can that do? It was fact, not opinion like…well anyway, I went with it.

"Seven, eight" I said, turning back to Carly, mentally willing her to end it there.

"Oh" Carly said. I hoped she was good with that. But instead, she had to go on. "And, was it fun?"

My heart nearly stopped. The one question I never wanted to answer. Sam looked at Carly again. "Fun?"

"Yeah, I mean, did you guys - you know - like it?" Carly asked again, feigning innocence.

Did I like it? Well, I can honestly say I didn't hate it. In fact it was actually pretty…nice. Okay, more than that. It was amazing. It was more than a kiss, it was my first kiss, and Sam's. It was special, at least to me. It had changed the way I saw Sam, had made me finally realize the truth.

I loved Sam Puckett.

But I wasn't about to admit it while tied to her. I looked back over to Sam. She looked up at me, her eyes full of confusion, fear and shock. _Come on, _I thought. _You answered the last one first. What do we say? And more importantly, how do you feel?_ I needed to know. At that moment I was almost glad Carly had asked these questions. Maybe something good would come out of it after all.

But all my hopes were washed away as Spencer burst through the door. I didn't hear any of what he said; something about banjos I think. I was too busy thinking about what Sam had been about to say, if anything. I mean, I knew how I felt. I knew I liked it. But did she? If not, why did she look so scared to answer?

I still think on that to this day. I wonder what Sam's answer would have been if Spencer hadn't interrupted. I was a little disappointed that Carly never brought it back up. She's usually pretty persistent. Maybe she already assumed an answer. Maybe not. But that question will play on repeat in my head until I know the answer.

Did she like it?

**So, what did you think? Please rate/review!**

**And don't forget to check out my blog at blog spencerismyhero DOT blogspot DOT com **

**Thanks again!**


End file.
